Increasingly, high-resolution media, such as video and audio, is being streamed from remote websites, and consumed by users through their electronic devices. However, the transport of high-resolution media from one endpoint to another is both resource-intensive and sensitive to timing precision. Additionally, many transport mechanisms, such as the User Datagram Protocol (UDP), used for the dissemination of such high-resolution media, lack guaranteed ordering, or delivery of the constituent packets. Also, the media streams themselves may include constituent images or segments that are considerably larger in data size than other portions of the streams. These factors combined can make accurate sizing and utilization of buffers difficult, both from the perspective of optimization of resource utilization, and from the perspective of providing a consistent, interruption free user experience to consumers of the outgoing media stream. For example, underallocation of an output buffer would incur a risk of buffer underflow or overflow, while overallocation of an output buffer would increase output latency (the time between when an input stream into a buffer is received and when the buffer reaches an appropriate level of occupancy to initiate an output stream from that buffer).